Last Chance
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: Greg is kidnapped. And the man who has done it won't give any clues, only tapes of senseless torture. Meanwhile, Sara is keeping something vital from the team. slight SaraxGreg
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, I have multiple fanfics going on right now, but I've decided to post my first CSI !!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

* * *

Friday. 6:30pm

The sun was setting over the gambling city of Las Vegas. 31-year-old Greg Sanders of the CSI Lab Tech placed a series of folders into a tall cabinet.

Most of the other CSI had left, and Greg was going on a five minute break.

He left his office and walked carelessly down the hall, stopping at his supervisor's office. Greg knocked on the door and the man inside didn't look up, he seemed to be busy studying some sort of bug.

"Grissom..I'm going out for a bit,"

Grissom didn't look up he only waved his hand. Greg continued down the hall and stopped at a clear office door. Knocking, he walked in,

"Sara, I'm going out for a coffee, if you'd like to join-"

"No Greg,"

The female brunette gave him a small smirk. She knew that he liked her, and she liked him, but she was afraid to show him feelings when she still had for Grissom.

He smiled,

"Last Chance,"

She shook her head,

"Sorry, but I have a ton of work to do,"

He nodded and smiled,

"It's all good, See you later."

She nodded and watched him walk past her office. She smiled as he walked by. Something told her that she should've went. But she ignored it and continued on with work.

Continuing down the hall, Greg walked out a grey door leading into a set of stairs. He clomped down the stairs freely, and on his way down came across a man standing in the middle of the stair way. He had dark hair, green eyes, and a trace of beard stubble around his face. He wore torn jeans and a grey Las Vegas Casino shirt.

Suspicious, Greg walked over to the man,

"Uh..sir? Can I help you?"

The man seemed a little startled.

"What?''

Greg repeated,

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled, flashing his crooked yellow teeth,

"I'm looking for a CSI to help me out,"

Greg raised an eyebrow,

"Well, I can help you out then.."

The man's smile grew,

"Great..then maybe _you _can help me.."

Greg nodded,

"I'll see what I can do.."

The man reached under his shirt and pulled out a black and brown handgun.

Greg froze.

"I'm working on a kidnapping. You seem pretty vulnerable..What do you say?"

Greg began to shake,

"I'm not sure you want to do that.."

The man cut him off with a swift punch in the face, a tooth fell out and blood splashed against the white wall.

"Now what do you say?"

Greg's head was turned to the side, but he managed a nod. He wiped the blood from his mouth. The man smiled,

"Good. Now, we're going to walk out this building and I'm going to put you into my truck. Until then, you are going to act normal, I want no eye contact to anybody. Understand?"

Greg nodded.

"If you do, I will not hesitate to shoot you in front of everybody.''

Greg didn't reply and the man pushed Greg towards the stairs, placing his gun back under his shirt.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?''

* * *

The clock in his office struck 7:00. Greg had left a half hour ago, and Gil Grissom hadn't seen him pass back in front of his office.

He placed a set of tweezers down and took of his glasses, walking out of his office and over to Greg's. As expected, he wasn't there. But, his music was

as loud as ever.

Gil ignored it and walked further down the hall into another office, where a dark haired man walked around, a folder of papers in his hand.

"Nick, have you seen Greg?"

Nick looked over and shrugged his shoulders,

"No, why?''

Grissom shook his head,

"He left a half-hour ago for break and never came back."

Nick opened his mouth to say something, But Grissom left and continued down the hallway, and into another office,

"Warrick, have you seen Greg?"

The young African American shook his head,

"No, why?"

Grissom shook his head and made his way towards the grey stairway door.

* * *

Outside the building, the strange man led Greg towards a beat up black Suzuki.

He opened the back door and shoved Greg into it. He then walked over to the drivers side of the car and sat down, roaring off once starting the car.

He looked into the review mirror and smiled at Greg,

"Boy, we're going to have some fun."

* * *

A/N Ok, that was chapter one, please review and tell me what you think..

Peace,

Kaiho


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, chapter two. I have got your reviews and thnk you!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

* * *

Walking down the quiet closed off stairway, Gil noticed a splatter of blood against the corner of the wall. He curiously walked over to it and dabbed it with his index finger. 

_Still fresh.._

He thought to himself.

He backed up from the blood and noticed a small white peck of something. He bent down and picked it up, tossing it in his hand a little, he saw a piece of gum and blood. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to the top of the stairs and back to his office.

* * *

In the dark Suzuki, Greg sat quietly in the back seat. He was somewhat surprised that the man hadn't knocked him out or anything like that. 

He kept on looking at him through the review mirror though. Which creeped

him out more than anything.

"You havin' fun yet kid?"

Greg didn't answer.

"Don't worry, you will be having a blast soon,"

He let out a dry cough while making an attempt to laugh. After a few minutes of silence, there was a loud shrieking sound, and then it broke into a jingly tune. It was the mans cell phone. Smiling, he picked it up,

"Jeff here,"

he paused,

"Yeah, I got him….Yeah, he's young, I'd say about early 20's or so,"

Greg smiled a little, pleased with Jeff's comment, cause Greg was actually 31.

"Yeah, we're gunna have some fun…you have the camera…great, so I'll see you in about five minutes….alright…''

He slammed the phone shut and tossed it on the passengers seat.

"The party's all ready for ya, kid,"

* * *

Gil walked through the corridors, and without noticing right away, Sara caught up to him, 

"Griss, have you seen Greg?"

He didn't answer, he only held up the tooth. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"A tooth,"

Sara nodded, uninterested.

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"I found this after Greg went out for break,"

"So?"

When he didn't answer, Sara got the hint,

"Are you saying it's Greg's?"

He handed the tooth to her.

"Run a scan on it, I'm going to try and call Greg's cell,"

Sara took the tooth and ran back to her desk, while Grissom did the same.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway Greg took a quick scan of the house. It was old; beat up with a yellow lawn and black garbage bags covering the windows. A creepy looking home for a creepy looking man. Just as Jeff was about to open the car door, Greg's cell phone rang, his eyes widened and Jeff smiled holding out his hand. 

"Give it here…"

Greg pulled his silver flip phone out of his pocket, quickly glancing at the name before handing it over,

_Grissom..!_

Jeff smiled at flipped open the phone,

"Hello?"

* * *

(earlier) 

Grissom walked into his office and plopped down on his chair, picking up the phone he quickly dialed Greg's cell phone number. After a couple rings, someone picked up the phone. Grissom sat up-right.

"Greg?"

"Hello?"

The voice was hoarse on the other end.

"Greg, is that you?"

"No. This is not Greg. He is unable to come to the pone at the moment..

On the other end of the phone, Grissom could hear Greg call out,

"Grissom! Griss HELP!"

The man on the phone yelled back,

"Shut up you brat!"

There was a loud bang and it suddenly went quiet.

"Sorry about that. Kids you know?"

Grissom was angry.

"What did you do with Greg!?"

The man chuckled,

"Sorry…Grissom was it?, My time is up, "

Before he could say anything else, the man hung up.

* * *

Grissom slammed his phone down, and ran his hand through his hair before breaking the news to the rest of the team.

* * *

Jeff turned around to the unconcious Greg and shook his head, smirking.

"Kids.."

* * *

A/N Chapter Two everyone!!!!!! What do you think...? Any ideas? If so please share

Peace,

Kaiho


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg woke up, his head pounding. He couldn't feel the floor and looked down. He was dangling. He wriggled his arms, and noticed he couldn't move them anymore than that. **

**''Good Morining Sleeping Beauty,''**

**The cold voice sent a cold chill down Greg's spine.**

**He suddenly recalled everything, remembering who was talking, and how he'd gotten there. He opened his mouth to talk, and realized he couldn't. A peice of duct tape covered his mouth.**

**''Wave to the camera,''**

**he muffed screams to the black camcorder.**

**Jeff laughed hard.**

**''Your a funny one..Look around you Greg, you should be proud, that you of all the people have been chosen''**

**Greg turned his head and looked around at all the other dangling bodies around him. The only differebce was, that he was still alive. Greg screamed again, began to wriggle around. Jeff only continued to laugh.**

**Grissom walked into the break room, where everyone sat, discussing an ongoing case. He cleared his throat, everyone looked at him. Sara stood up, but Grissom cut her off before she could talk.**

**''Listen up. I know you've all got a case your working on, but I need you to drop it for now.''**

**Catherine shook her head,**

**''Im sorry, but I can't just let this go, I've been working on this case for weeks,''**

**''Your going to drop it, Catherine.''**

**She shook her head, pissed,**

**''We have a more important case to work on now.''**

**''What could be so important?''**

**Nick said, looking at Catherine.**

**''Greg's been kidnapped,''**

**Grissom finally spoke up. Everyone was quiet.**

**''An hour ago he left on break. He never came back,''**

**Warrick shrugged,**

**''So? Dosen't mean he was kidnapped,''**

**''I got a phone call form both Greg and the suspect,''**

**Everone was quiet. Sara finally spoke,**

**''I got a match on the tooth as well as the blood from the spatter in the stairwell. It matches Greg's dental records,''**

**Grissom nodded,**

**''We've got work to do,''**

**Greg continued to hang, while Jeff and another man, who Jeff later identified as Marc, laughed at him. And he didn't care just hanging there, being laughed at, but it was when Jeff pulled out a knife that Greg started to panic. Jeff walked over to him, knife in hand. He turned around to Marc, smiling.**

**''Turn tha camera on.''**

**Marc did so, and Jeff placed the knife at the top **

**of Greg's shirt. He pressed a little hard, and pulled it down, leaving a large gash on Greg's chest, and allowing the shirt to open. jeff laughed.**

**''Now the fun begins,''**

**A/N HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! I am SO mean**


End file.
